Silent Crime
by kkimjane
Summary: seseorang yang dibutakan oleh dendam dan hanya bisa melihat kegelapan dan kebencian.
1. Chapter 1

**Author: Jane**

**Silent Crime**

**CAST : KIM JONGIN , DO KYUNGSOO**

**GENRE : YAOI / NC / ROMANCE / TRAGEDY (LOL im not that sure but— ****im trying****)**

**RATED : M**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_I am me, you are you. I'm normal and you are not. Go away, please."_

Chapter 1

**Author POV**

**Busan**

_Tik tok tik tok tik tok tik tok tik tok—_

Ketukan di jam dinding itu terus berjalan sesuai dengan perubahan detik menit dan jam dikala itu. Sementara disudut ruangan kamar itu terdapat lelaki bermata besar sedang gemetaran dengan pisau ditangannya. Keringat dingin jelas sekali terlihat disekitar wajahnya, bibirnya yang penuh pun terlihat sangat bergetar dan oh— matanya merah sekali seperti orang yang habis menangis seharian.

Ia memejamkan matanya dan menempelkan benda dingin itu dikulit tangannya. Ia sudah siap melakukannya, tak ada pilihan lain selain… **mati**.

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya saat akan menggesekkan pisau itu di tangannya– lebih tepatnya diurat nadinya. Tak berapa lama kemudian ia membuka lagi matanya bingung dan sedetik kemudian ia menjerit frustasi.

"arrghh! Kenapa selalu begini!" teriaknya lalu melemparkan pisau itu dengan marah.

Tentu saja ia kesal dan bingung. Ini sudah ke-3 kalinya ia mencoba untuk bunuh diri. Tapi selalu saja gagal. Pertama, saat ia mencoba bunuh diri dengan melompat ke rel kereta bawah tanah.. ia sudah sangat siap, tapi apa? Saat ia kembali membuka matanya, ternyata ia sudah berada didepan rumahnya. Kedua, saat ia mencoba meminum racun. Ntah pembasmi serangga mana yang ia pilih tapi saat ia meneguknya, dan yah— pembasmi serangga itu berubah menjadi jus jeruk didalam mulutnya dan tentu saja ia gagal lagi untuk mati.

Dan kali ini? Pisau yang sudah ia asah hingga sangat tajam berubah menjadi pisau mainan.

"apa kau berencana untuk bunuh diri lagi?"

Kyungsoo terlonjak melihat seseorang tengah duduk diatas ranjangnya. Orang itu memakai pakaian serba putih dan wajahnya sangat bersinar.

"k-kau siapa? M-malaikat?" tanyanya gugup

Orang itu menghilang dalam sedetik. Deg! Kyungsoo sadar.. yang tadi itu, hantu kah?

"hai"

Dengan tiba-tiba lelaki cantik tadi muncul tepat dihadapan Kyungsoo dan menatapnya dengan senyuman.

"HAH!" secara refleks Kyungsoo terlonjak ke belakang.

"ayolah Do Kyungsoo~ kau harus terbiasa dengan aku yang selalu datang dan pergi secara tiba-tiba. Omong-omong, aku bukan hantu" jelas laki-laki itu lalu duduk dan memeluk lututnya memandang Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tidak takut lagi sekarang, ia malah merasa dipermainkan. "kau siapa" katanya.

Tidak ada nada bertanya dan terlihat itu adalah kalimat datar yang terlontar dari Kyungsoo.

"oh baiklah– Xi Luhan, panggil saja Luhan. Aku kesini karena harus membantumu mempersiapkan sekolahmu. Bukankah kau besok sudah mulai masuk tahun ajaran baru?" tanyanya santai

"_hell,_ kau bilang sekolah?!"

"ya.."

"pergilah. Aku tidak butuh orang asing disini" usir Kyungsoo lalu berdiri dan berjalan menuju ranjangnya.

"kau itu sasarannya. jika kau mati, maka ibumu akan mati juga" jawab Luhan enteng.

Kyungsoo berhenti sebelum sampai diranjangnya, ia langsung menatap Luhan marah. "siapa kau?! Bagaimana keadaan ibuku?!"

"kaulah yang memegang tanggung jawab ini. Setidaknya sebelum kau mati, kau harus membunuhnya terlebih dahulu" lanjut Luhan.

"TANGGUNG JAWAB APA?! Bahkan aku tidak punya kekuatan—"

"kau bisa membaca fikiran" potong Luhan

"lalu? Apa aku bisa melawan mereka dengan hanya membaca fikiran?! Kau fikir membaca fikiran orang itu tidak membutuhkan tenaga? Aku bahkan langsung lemas setelah membaca fikiran beberapa orang" remeh Kyungsoo pada dirinya sendiri

"kekuatanmu akan muncul saat kau bertemu dengan pasanganmu. Petunjuk yang kudapat mengatakan ia mempesona dan.. dialah yang akan membangkitkan kekuatanmu. Oh ya, ayo pindah ke Seoul sekarang."

* * *

'jadi aku hanya perlu menemukan pasanganku? Dan.. sebesar apa kekuatanku? Sejak kapan aku punya kekuatan? Dan orang itu.. kenapa dia benci sekali denganku? Sial! beberapa tahun ini hidupku tidak pernah tenang karenanya'

Kyungsoo terus berjalan melewati koridor sekolahnya sambil berdebat dengan fikirannya sendiri. Ia termasuk anak yang tertutup dan temannya— oh ya, dia tidak punya teman. Tentu saja dulu punya, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu.. mereka meninggalkan Kyungsoo tanpa memandangnya sedikitpun.

**Kelas 2-3**

Seingatnya, itu yang dikatakan Luhan tadi pagi.

Kyungsoo terlihat sangat dingin hari ini. Mata bulat besarnya memandang sinis kesetiap orang yang bertemu dengan matanya. benar, Kyungsoo termasuk anak baru yang sombong sepertinya.

"ayo perkenalkan dirimu"

Ucap Ahn Seonsaengnim saat Kyungsoo sudah berada disampingnya.

"hello. Aku Kyungsoo, dari Busan"

Semua murid disana memandang Kyungsoo dengan tatapan tidak suka. Memang, wajahnya sangat lucu dan terlihat _friendly,_ tapi dengan sikapnya yang seperti itu ia malah membuat orang tidak menyukainya.

"ada yang ingin bertanya?" tanya guru Ahn kemudian

Hening. Dan Kyungsoo dipersilahkan duduk disamping Chanyeol karena memang disana tersisa kursi kosong.

"hai! Aku Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol" ucap Chanyeol antusias sambil menjulurkan tangannya.

Kyungsoo meletakkan tasnya disamping mejanya dan melirik sekilas tangan Chanyeol. "Ya." Balas Kyungsoo.

Hal itu menarik perhatian seorang namja disamping kirinya, Kim Jongin. Ia meremehkan si anak baru yang terlihat lembek itu. Bisa-bisanya ia bersikap sangat ketus padahal ia anak baru disini.

* * *

"Kyungsoo, kau tidak mau ikut ke kantin? Ikut saja bersama kami" ajak Chanyeol ceria dengan memamerkan senyuman andalannya.

"tidak" jawab Kyungsoo singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang ia baca.

"wow. Sinis sekali" decak Sehun yang tidak lain teman sebangku Jongin.

"sudahlah, peduli apa. Ayo kekantin" Jongin langsung mendorong tubuh Sehun dan Chanyeol yang masih berdiri didepannya karena mengajak Kyungsoo untuk ikut.

Kyungsoo tidak peduli dengan pria itu. Marah, kesal atau apapun sungguh ia tidak peduli. Karena ia disini hanya ingin mencari pasangannya. Ia mengambil tasnya karena ingin memasukkan buku-buku memuakkan itu dan benar saja, ia kembali lagi dikejutkan oleh sesuatu. Sesuatu yang biasa menghantuinya dan membuat ia kehilangan semuanya.

"**Kyungsoo-ya~~ **_**nan yeogi ittneunde~**_ **(aku ada disini~)"**

Tulisan itu dari darah. Tentu saja ia tau, selain karena bau amis dari kertas itu, ini juga bukan pertama kalinya ia mendapatkan terror seperti itu.

"j-jadi ia menemukanku?" gumam Kyungsoo pelan.

Ia takut sekali hal-hal seperti itu terjadi lagi. hal-hal mengerikan seperti kematian.

* * *

"Hyung, aku ada urusan jadi aku tidak bisa ikut latihan" ucap Jongin saat berpapasan dengan Kris secara kebetulan

"oh baiklah. Tapi kau jangan lupa kita akan bertanding minggu depan" jawab Kris lalu menepuk pundak Jongin pelan

Jongin berjalan ke mobilnya secara buru-buru karena ia akan menjemput kakaknya di bandara. Ia mengambil ponsel nya kemudian menelfon seseorang, "yeob— ne, aku sudah mau kesana" tit. Ia mematikan telfonnya seusai menelfon _Eomma-_nya.

Kaki panjangnya terus melangkah cepat menuju mobil Civic nya di parkiran Sekolah. Ia masuk ke mobilnya dan langsung menjalankan mobilnya sedikit laju karena memang ia sedang buru-buru

**Brukk**

"ah, sial!" Jongin mengumpat karena Ia menabrak seseorang. Ia keluar dari mobilnya lalu melihat siapa yang ia tabrak.

"Maaf aku buru-buru" ucapnya lalu membantu laki-laki itu berdiri

Jongin melihat celana sekolah orang itu robek dan lututnya berdarah lalu ia mendecak kesal. Ia sangat buru-buru dan lagipula ini ketidaksengajaan. Pikirnya.

"aku tidak punya waktu untuk mengurus ini" katanya kesal. Ia memandang orang yang ia tabrak kemudian ia terkejut setelah tau orang itu adalah anak baru dikelasnya.

Kyungsoo kemudian berjalan pincang hendak pulang tanpa menggubris apapun yang Jongin katakan tadi. hari pertama yang sial, batinnya.

"e-eh tunggu! Kau masih bisa berjalan?" Jongin memegang pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo lalu bertanya seakan ia peduli. Oh ayolah, lihat saja ekspresi wajahnya yang terlihat sedikit khawatir.

Kyungsoo terkejut karena merasa ada sentruman di tangannya. Tapi ia tidak melepaskan tangan Jongin karena setelah sentruman itu ia merasakan hangat pada tangannya. Apa ini efek karena tidak pernah digenggam oleh seseorang selama hampir setahun?

Kyungsoo memberikan pandangan datarnya.

"seperti yang kau lihat" jawabnya lalu melepas tangan Jongin kemudian pergi dengan masih berjalan pincang.

Jongin memperhatikan tangannya. "kenapa aku bisa menariknya begitu saja, huh?"

* * *

"kau tau, jika kekuatanmu keluar, lukamu bisa langsung sembuh dalam sekejap. Karena kau memang mempunyai ilmu dalam dan luar tubuhmu" jelas Luhan

"diamlah. Bukankah kau disini untuk melindungiku? Kenapa tadi kau tidak menahan mobil itu agar tidak menabrakku?" protes Kyungsoo

"urusanku bukan hanya untuk menjagamu. Aku juga punya urusan lain." Sahutnya sambil melemparkan kotak betadine ke luka Kyungsoo

"_shit_. Sakit, bodoh!" bentak Kyungsoo

Luhan hanya terkekeh pelan dan kembali serius, "apa kau sudah menemukan orang itu? Kau harus segera men—"

"aku tau. Tapi itu tak mudah. Apalagi kita tak punya petunjuk" potong Kyungsoo

"lalu.. kau akan meminta maaf padanya besok?" tanya Sehun cuek sambil menyeruput bubble tea miliknya

Chanyeol menunggu apa yang akan Jongin jawab setelah ini. Ia tidak banyak bertanya karena menurutnya ini masalah sepele.

"aku? Minta maaf? Oh, aku tidak pernah melakukan itu, Sehun-ah" jawab Jongin lalu memamerkan smirknya

"tapi kau menarik tangannya" balas Chanyeol

Jongin terdiam lagi. ia juga bingung kenapa pada saat itu ia menarik tangan laki-laki imut tapi sinis itu. Mungkin hanya refleks.. pikirnya.

"refleks" jawabnya singkat

"jangan-jangan kau seperti Chanyeol, kau menyukai pria itu? hahaha" ejek Sehun

"ntahlah tapi kurasa tidak. Yeol, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Baekhyun?" Jongin mengalihkan topic pembicaraan mereka tentang Hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun masih marah padaku karena aku lupa hari jadi kami yang 3 bulan. Tapi tak masalah, aku bisa memberikannya hadiah nanti malam" jawab Chanyeol enteng

"apa yang akan kau berikan?" sahut Sehun

"ehm.. penisku?"

"_shit_– hahaha mungkin saja lubangnya masih belum sembuh sepenuhnya karena perbuatanmu malam itu" Jongin melemparkan tissue ke arah Chanyeol yang sedang tersenyum seperti idiot

"_well_, Jongin.. kau juga harus mencobanya dengan lelaki. Sumpah demi apapun, kau tidak akan menyesal" saran Chanyeol

Sehun tergelak dan menyeruput _Bubble Tea_ nya sedikit, "Jongin dan aku normal, tidak seperti kau" remehnya lalu terkekeh

"diam kau, Sehun. kalau mantan pacarmu itu tidak meninggal, mungkin kau masih sama" Chanyeol menjawab dengan nada meremehkan juga dan berhasil mengenai hatinya. Sehun tau Chanyeol hanya bercanda tapi.. ya tentu saja, melupakan orang yang dicintai itu sangat tidak mudah.

* * *

Seperti biasa, saat jam istirahat Kyungsoo pasti akan tetap dikelas dan memilih membaca buku. Walaupun sebenarnya ia samasekali tidak memperhatikan isi buku itu— dan masih tetap berfikir siapa orang yang akan menjadi pasangannya nanti.

'gadis seperti apa dia?' batin Kyungsoo.

Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan memandang kesekelilingnya. Masih ada beberapa murid dikelas yang memilih untuk tidak ke kantin. Ia memperhatikan satu persatu Yeoja yang ada dikelasnya. Tidak ada yang memikatnya, samasekali tidak ada.

"hey, ini untukmu" Kyungsoo kembali tersadar ketika Chanyeol duduk disebelahnya dan memberikan sebuah roti dan sekotak susu.

Kyungsoo sedikit tersenyum (karena Luhan bilang ia harus terlihat ramah). Ia belum menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengambil roti itu dan malah memandang Jongin yang berjalan menuju meja disisi kirinya. Jongin dan Sehun adalah teman sebangku yang sangat akrab. Dan Kyungsoo iri melihatnya.

"Kyungsoo-ya, ini ambil" ulang Chanyeol sambil menyodorkan jajanan itu kearah Kyungsoo.

"ehm, terimaka—" dan sialnya, ia kalah cepat dengan Tao.

"wuah Chanyeol, terimakasih sudah membelikanku makanan dan susu. Aku sangat menghargainya" ucap Tao yang memberikan nada mengejek ke Kyungsoo.

"berikan padaku. Itu aku belikan untuk Kyungsoo, bukan untukmu" kata Chanyeol sedikit tak suka. Tao memang seperti itu, ia terlalu ke kanak-kanakan dan termasuk murid yang nakal.

Jongin malas melihat itu dan memilih memasangkan headset ke telinganya. Ia sudah menurunkan gengsinya kemarin. Saat menarik tangan Kyungsoo.

"kenapa Chanyeol? Untuk apa kau baik padanya? Lihat saja ia, menakutkan. Matanya saja terlihat sangat mengerikan. Pendiam dan dingin. Sayang sekali, padahal wajahnya terlihat sangat damai– pada awalnya" remeh Tao.

Kyungsoo hanya menghela napasnya berat. Ia tidak mau terpancing emosi hanya karena masalah sepele ini.

"Tao! Ku bilang berik—" Chanyeol berjalan kearah Tao tapi langkahnya terhenti saat Jongin menggeser badannya untuk bisa mencapai Tao yang berada didepannya.

"berikan" ucap Jongin dingin

"yah, kau membelanya juga?" tanya Tao sambil tergelak.

Sehun hanya tersenyum sedikit. Ia menertawakan Tao didalam hatinya. Bukankah semua orang sudah tau bagaimana Jongin jika sudah marah? Dan ya, Sehun cukup senang melihat sifat Jongin yang itu. Bahkan bila jahil-nya kumat, ia akan ikut membantu Jongin.

"ku bilang, berikan." Ulang Jongin dengan dingin.

Tao tersenyum meremehkan dan tangannya bergerak membuka bungkusan roti itu. Dengan sigap Jongin memegang leher Tao lalu mengarahkannya ke meja dengan kasar.

"akhh. Aku hanya bercanda, Jongin!" ucap Tao masih dengan kepalanya menyentuh meja. Tao memang anak yang kuat dan jago dalam hal wushu. Tapi keahliannya itu kalah dengan ketakutannya terhadap Jongin

"sudah ku peringatkan." Katanya dingin lalu mengambil roti itu dan berjalan kearah Kyungsoo. "makanlah, hargai Chanyeol" ucapnya singkat lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Kyungsoo masih mengarahkan mata bulatnya untuk menatap Jongin yang kini memejamkan matanya untuk kembali menikmati lagu yang terputar ditelinganya. Kyungsoo memfokuskan fikirannya dan terus mengarahkan matanya kearah Jongin yang duduk disebelah kirinya. Ia ingin tau apa yang ada difikiran Jongin, dan kenapa Jongin mau membantunya.

'hah, kenapa..' Kyungsoo bertanya dalam hati. Kenapa ia tidak bisa membaca fikiran Jongin?

Kali ini matanya mengarah ke Sehun yang duduk disebelah Jongin.

'ah! malas sekali jika guru Kang masuk!' Dan bingo! Kyungsoo bisa membaca fikirannya dengan mudah.

"ehm terimakasih Chanyeol. Aku akan memakannya nanti. Aku ke toilet sebentar" ucapnya pada Chanyeol sambil berdiri. Ia berjalan dengan sedikit pincang ke luar kelas.

**Buukk**

_Great_! Usaha Sungwo untuk mengerjai Kyungsoo berhasil. Ia berhasil menyandung kaki Kyungsoo hingga Namja itu terjatuh.

"buahahahaha!"

"hahaha lihat si anak baru terjatuh!"

Kyungsoo berdiri dengan dibantu oleh Chen. Ia membersihkan lututnya yang terkena lantai.

"Sungwo-ya, jangan berlebihan" peringat Chen. Sungwo termasuk murid yang terkenal dengan kelincahannya dalam bermain basket dan ia adalah murid yang tampan. Sayangnya, ia sangat jahil.

"berdarah? Celanamu itu buatan mana? Baru begitu saja langsung robek. Lututmu juga terlalu sensitive. Itu kan hanya lantai, bukan aspal" ucap Sungwo tak bersalah dan kembali tertawa

Tentu saja berdarah. Itu bekas ia tertabrak kemarin.

Jongin membuka matanya dan terbesit rasa bersalah karena sudah menabrak Kyungsoo kemarin. Ia kembali melepas headset-nya dan ingin berdiri, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya dan berfikir untuk tidak mengurusi anak baru itu. Ia menggenggam headset-nya kuat, ah baiklah, ia memang salah kemarin dan ia harus menebusnya agar tidak ada hutang budi.

Kyungsoo berjalan kembali menuju kelasnya lagi setelah ia selesai membersihkan luka barunya dan ia berhenti saat melihat Jongin didepan pintu kelas tengah menatapnya datar. Kyungsoo tidak berniat untuk bertanya dan ingin langsung masuk. Tapi Jongin menghalangnya dan mamandangnya tajam.

"apa?" tanya Kyungsoo akhirnya.

Murid-murid menatap heran dan bingung melihat Jongin dan Kyungsoo diluar kelas. Bahkan sampai murid Yeoja memanjat kursi dan meja agar bisa melihat mereka melalui jendela.

Jongin tidak menjawab dan malah berjongkok tepat didepan kaki Kyungsoo dan membersihkan luka di lututnya dengan kapas. Setelah itu ia menutupi luka Kyungsoo dengan perban. Terlihat sekali ia melakukannya dengan hati-hati.

"selesai"

Jongin berdiri dan menatap Kyungsoo datar. "kau tidak harus digiring sampai tempat dudukmu, kan?" tanyanya singkat lalu kembali masuk ke kelas.

"d-daebak! Anak baru itu benar-benar.."

"_damn_! Bagaimana bisa?!"

"wah, Jongin sudah tidak normal rupanya" Sehun yang duduk diatas meja hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum melihat apa yang Jongin perbuat.

* * *

Lelaki itu berjalan pelan sambil menikmati dinginnya malam yang menusuk kulitnya. Ia baru saja pulang dari latihan basket sejak tadi sore dan ingin langsung kembali kerumahnya.

_Srekk_

Langkahnya terhenti. Jalanan komplek rumahnya sangat sepi dan.. suara apa tadi? fikirnya.

Ia membalikkan badannya berkali-kali untuk melihat keadaan disekitarnya. Tidak ada apa-apa. Ia membalikkan badannya lagi hendak pulang dan–

"tch, kau rupanya. Ada apa?" tanya namja itu santai.

Sementara lelaki didepannya perlahan mengubah senyumannya menjadi sebuah seringai. "ada… pesan terakhir?" balas lelaki itu sambil menunjukkan sebuah pisau

"a-apa?" tanya lelaki satunya dengan gugup

"kenapa? Kau takut? Kau ingat apa yang kau lakukan tadi siang?" balas laki-kali dengan pisau itu tenang

Sungwo –lelaki itu– berjalan mundur dengan wajah ketakutan. "m-maaf. Aku m-minta m-m-maaf" ucapnya ketakutan

Sementara lelaki didepannya berhenti menyeringai dan menunjukkan mata merahnya. Dalam sedetik, ia sudah berada disamping Sungwo dan merangkulnya. "maaf katamu?" tanyanya sambil mengelus pipi Sungwo, menggunakan pisaunya.

Darah segar mengucur lumayan deras dari pipi lelaki itu karena pisau yang ia bawa cukup— sangat tajam. Dan ia sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak, ntahlah.. tubuhnya kaku.

"larilah Sungwo-ya" kata lelaki itu seraya menjilat darah Sungwo yang menempel di pisau itu.

Bibir Sungwo bergetar seakan menunjukkan ketakutan yang luar biasa. Tapi itu sama sekali tak berguna, lelaki didepannya kini mengambil pipa besi yang sudah ia letakkan lebih dulu di tiang listrik tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"yah, aku sudah pergi mengambil ini dan kau masih belum bisa lari? Bagaimana bisa kau menjadi anggota basket, hm?"

Lelaki itu berjongkok dan menggoreskan pisaunya disepanjang kaki Sungwo. "arghhh" hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari mulutnya.

"ya ampun, aku lupa jika kita punya tugas untuk besok. aku tidak bisa bermain lama-lama denganmu. Nah, apa kau punya pesan terakhir?" tanya orang itu tak sabaran setelah berdiri.

Sungwo berusaha menggeleng dengan maksud 'jangan lakukan', tapi orang itu tersenyum lagi "baiklah jika tidak ada"

_**Bukk**_

Dengan sekali gerakan Sungwo jatuh setelah orang itu menendangnya. Orang itu menghantam badan Sungwo dengan sangat keras. Lalu kembali mengayunkan pipa besi itu ke kaki Sungwo

Orang itu menggenggam pipa besi itu dan mengibaskannya kearah kepala Sungwo berkali-kali hingga menyipratkan darah ke jalan dan bajunya

_**Bukk**_

_**Bukk**_

"yah, baru begini saja kau sudah mati. Dan aku letakkan saja kau di.. **aspal. **Kulitmu tidak _sensitive_ kan?" ucapnya pelan lalu kembali berjongkok dan menyingkap baju Sungwo keatas. Ia mengukir sesuatu di badan orang yang tak lagi bernyawa itu.

"Kyungsoo-ya, apa kau mau ikut denganku? Ayo kita pergi ke upacara pemakaman Sungwo bersama-sama" ajak Chanyeol saat hampir seluruh murid pergi menuju pemakaman Sungwo.

Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng dan meninggalkan Chanyeol begitu saja. Chanyeol mendengus, "dia dingin sekali" ucapnya.

Kyungsoo menambah tempo berjalan-nya agar bisa menghindar dari tatapan sinis para murid disekolah ini.

'sial, semua orang pasti sudah menyadarinya!' rutuknya dalam hati.

_Ciiittt_

Kyungsoo berhenti saat sebuah mobil sport hitam berhenti disampingnya. Dan terlihatlah namja berkulit tan keluar dari mobil itu dan berjalan cool ke arahnya.

"kau pulang dengan apa?" tanya Jongin to the point.

"bus" jawab Kyungsoo lalu melanjutkan langkahnya.

Merasa diabaikan, Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya dan langsung bergerak menarik tangan Kyungsoo kasar. "YA!" Jongin mengembangkan _Smirk_ nya mendengar Kyungsoo berteriak.

Selesai. Kyungsoo sudah masuk kedalam mobil Jongin dan ia sekarang sedang mengatur napasnya karena terkejut akan perlakuan namja itu. "kau gila?! Aku bisa pulang sendiri!" kata Kyungsoo sedikit emosi

"diam"

Jongin tak peduli dengan ocehan Kyungsoo dan focus untuk memasang sabuk pengamannya.

"YA!" Kyungsoo kembali berteriak kencang ditelinga Jongin.

Jongin kehilangan kesabarannya dan dengan sigap memegang kedua pundak Kyungsoo dan mendorongnya serta mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyungsoo hingga membuatnya tersentak kebelakang. Hanya beberapa Cm jarak diantara mereka, bahkan hembusan napas masing-masing juga bisa mereka rasakan.

"a-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kyungsoo hati-hati

"bukankah sudah ku peringatkan?" tanya Jongin balik. Jongin semakin mempersempit jarak diantara mereka hingga Kyungsoo merasa sangat tidak nyaman.

"a-aku normal. Menyingkirlah" Kyungsoo mendorong dada Jongin sebisanya dan tetap saja ia kalah kuat. _Toh_, memang, kekuatannya belum keluar dan terlihat.

"aku juga normal sebelum melihatmu. Kalau begitu, aku akan membuatmu menjadi tidak normal" jawab Jongin santai

"_shit_! Aku— mmhh"

Kyungsoo tersentak saat Jongin dengan kasar menciumnya. Bibir tebal Jongin menyapu habis bibir penuh Kyungsoo. Dan untuk kedua kalinya, Kyungsoo merasakan dirinya seperti tersentrum hingga tangannya melemas. Ada sensasi aneh yang ia rasakan saat Jongin menyentuhnya seperti ini.

Kyungsoo masih sepenuhnya sadar dan tangannya sudah tak lemas seperti tadi. bukannya melepaskan ciuman itu, alih-alih Kyungsoo malah mengalungkan tangannya dileher Jongin dan menarik Jongin agar lebih dalam menciumnya.

Jongin tersentak lalu melepas ciuman mereka dan menatap Kyungsoo terkejut. "sial, kau kuat juga ternyata. Leherku bisa patah jika kau tarik seperti itu" ucapnya lalu mengelap salivanya disudut bibir Kyungsoo.

"a-aku hanya.." Kyungsoo kembali menegang saat Jongin melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Kyungsoo.

"_it's okay_. aku juga suka kekerasan" sahut Jongin lalu kembali mencium Kyungsoo lebih liar dari yang tadi. tangannya bergerak mengusap badan Kyungsoo dari belakang. Dan kini bibirnya sudah berada dileher putih Kyungsoo dengan memberikan beberapa kecupan dan gigitan disana.

"ngghh.. J-Jonginnh" Kyungsoo kembali tersadar dan mencoba mendorong badan Jongin agar menghentikan aktivitasnya.

Jongin yang sudah kalap akan napsunya tidak peduli dan terus menikmati setiap inci leher Kyungsoo. Bahkan tangannya sudah bergerak membuka seragam Kyungsoo.

"J-Jongin!"

Akhirnya Kyungsoo berhasil memberikan jarak diantara mereka dan membuat Jongin berhenti. Jongin menghela napasnya berat dan kembali duduk di kursi pengemudi dengan sebal. Ia mengelap sudut bibirnya dengan lengannya lalu mulai menjalankan mobilnya. Di dalam mobil mereka tidak ada berbicara sepatah katapun hingga sampai didepan rumah Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo aku—"

"tolong jangan berbuat seperti tadi lagi, Kim Jongin. Sudah ku bilang, aku normal" potong Kyungsoo lalu turun dari mobil Jongin dengan cepat.

Dengan cepat pula Jongin keluar dari mobilnya dan menahan Kyungsoo yang baru saja akan membuka pagar rumahnya. Ia menarik pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo lalu menciumnya dalam dan melumatnya sebentar.

"aku bersumpah akan membuatmu menjadi tidak normal"

TBC

**Hi! Maaf ya karena part ini belum ada NC-nya. Soalnya nanti pasti kepanjangan dan jadi bingung mau berhenti dimana. Review nya dong.. gimana menurut kalian chapter ini? apa yang bakalan terjadi di next chapter... Wkwkwk. Okay, See you~!^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: Jane**

**Silent Crime**

**CAST : KIM JONGIN , DO KYUNGSOO**

**GENRE : YAOI / NC / ROMANCE / TRAGEDY (LOL im not that sure but— ****im trying****)**

**RATED : M**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Stop talking about shit. No matter what happen I'll be right by your side, so… shut up and let's do everything together"_

Chapter 2

**Author POV**

"sudah kuduga kau menyukainya. Dan parahnya– astaga Jongin, kau menciumnya seperti itu?!" Sehun memandang Jongin serius. Sebenarnya ia tak terlalu terkejut karena ia sudah yakin bahwa Jongin pasti akan menyukai Kyungsoo. Tapi ia tidak menyangka Jongin akan bertindak secepat ini.

"ehm, ya.." jawab Jongin singkat

"_damn it_. Ah, kau benar-benar.." desis Sehun sambil menggeleng

"aku berani bersumpah. Bibirnya sangat nikmat, Sehun!" Jongin menunjukkan _smirk_-nya saat mengingat bagaimana cara ia menikmati bibir penuh Kyungsoo.

"sejak kapan kau menyukainya?" Sehun menaikkan alisnya penasaran.

Jongin tersenyum sambil menunjukkan tangan kanannya. "aku selalu memikirkan kejadian saat aku menabraknya tempo hari. Ah, dan aku tidak tau pasti kapan aku menyukainya. Perasaan itu muncul begitu saja. Aku selalu merasa ingin menjaganya dan terus berada disampingnya. Kyungsoo… dia itu berbeda. Kau tau!"

Sehun berdecak, "tapi dia normal dan kau tidak. Yahh, kau yakin bisa mendapatkannya?" tanya Sehun ragu

"aku akan membuatnya gila karena mencintaiku. Lihat saja" balas Jongin yakin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sejak kematian Sungwo, semua murid menatap horror kepada Kyungsoo bahkan sampai beberapa bulan ini. Secara logis, Kyungsoo lah yang patut di curigai atas kematian Sungwo. Apalagi Sungwo mati secara tak wajar setelah ia mengganggu Kyungsoo disekolah dan terdapat ukiran di perutnya menggunakan pisau bertuliskan '**satu**'.

Tao yang jengkel dan memang sudah tidak suka terhadap Kyungsoo secara terang-terangan menghujatnya. Bahkan tidak jarang Tao melempar Kyungsoo dengan kapur, kertas atau apapun. Tapi disaat itu juga, Jongin akan langsung menghantam Tao dan memperingatinya secara serius. Jongin selalu ada untuk melindungi Kyungsoo karena ia mencoba meyakinkan Kyungsoo bahwa ia serius menyukainya.

"**Kyungsoo-ya~ tunggu aku sebentar lagi. aku juga ingin kau mati~"**

Kyungsoo tersentak dan kini fikirannya tidak lagi focus terhadap apa yang guru terangkan. Ia melihat kesekitar, ia tau sekali yang tadi itu adalah fikiran seseorang yang terdengar olehnya. Ia melihat kearah Chanyeol yang menempelkan kepalanya ke meja dan membaca fikirannya, '_ugh, aku menginginkan lubang Baekhyun sekarang'_

**BRAKK**

Tiba-tiba saja kursi Kyungsoo terdorong ke depan sehingga perutnya mengenai meja dengan sangat kuat. Secara refleks Chanyeol membangkitkan kepalanya dan menatap Kyungsoo yang kesakitan.

"ada apa?!" tanya guru Kang

"K-kyungsoo! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Chanyeol terkejut

Semua orang menatap Tao yang duduk dibelakang Kyungsoo.

"Tao memang gila, apa dia ingin mati?"

"berani sekali Tao mengganggu si penyihir itu.."

Brak!

Jongin berdiri dan menggebrak meja Tao sambil menatap lelaki itu tajam. "bukankah aku sudah sering memperingatkanmu?!"

Tao merasa takut dan kemudian melambaikan tangannya gemetar. "b-bukan aku. B-bukan aku. Sungguh!" ucapnya gugup. Kyungsoo tau memang bukan Tao yang melakukannya dan ia tidak menggubris perkataan Tao dan lebih memilih berdehem agar Jongin kembali ke tempat duduknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo berhenti dan menghela nafasnya kasar. Ia membalikkan badannya lalu menatap _namja_ berkulit _tan _yang berdiri dengan _cool_ didepannya.

"berhenti mengikutiku, Jongin!" perintah Kyungsoo karena dari tadi ia menyadari Jongin mengikutinya hingga ke gudang sekolah. Padahal ia pergi cepat-cepat ke gudang sekolah agar tidak berjumpa dengan Jongin di gerbang dan ternyata memang benar, Jongin adalah anak yang cukup pintar. Ia tau apa saja yang akan dilakukan oleh Kyungsoo. Atau jangan-jangan, Jongin adalah _Stalker_-nya Kyungsoo?!

"ayo pulang denganku" sahut Jongin lalu mendekat kedepan Kyungsoo dan menatapnya dengan mata sayunya.

"tidak! Hah, kau tidak takut denganku? Kau sedang berhadapan dengan penyihir, bodoh!" balas Kyungsoo dengan membalas tatapan Jongin. Mata bulatnya bahkan membuatnya terlihat seperti anak anjing yang lucu dan tidak mengerikan sama sekali.

"tidak" jawab Jongin cepat dan maju satu langkah.

Kyungsoo mundur satu langkah dan punggungnya menabrak pintu gudang. Ia mengedipkan matanya, "k-kenapa?" tanyanya

"aku tidak peduli jika kau pembunuh, penyihir, atau apapun. Aku mencintaimu" jelas Jongin datar

Benar saja, mendapatkan hati Kyungsoo tidaklah mudah. Jongin sudah berusaha keras untuk membuktikannya dalam beberapa bulan ini tapi Kyungsoo belum juga memberikan respon yang Jongin inginkan.

"sudah ku bilang bahwa aku—"

"lalu kau mau bertanggung jawab karena sudah membuatku tidak normal?" potong Jongin

Bohong sekali jika Kyungsoo bilang ia tidak menyukai Jongin. Karena didalam hatinya ia sedang berteriak senang mendengar Jongin mencintainya. Terlebih lagi selama beberapa bulan ini Jongin terlihat serius mengejarnya. Tapi tidak mungkin bisa, ia harus mencari gadis yang memang pasangannya dan jodohnya kelak.

"kau bisa berada dalam bahaya jika didekatku" ucap Kyungsoo pelan. "maka.. jauhi aku, Jongin. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu terluka" lanjutnya lirih.

"kau.."

"Aku sudah tidak normal dan aku sudah mencintaimu sekarang. Tapi aku harus— aku tidak bisa Jongin.." Kyungsoo menjadi selembut ini setelah sekian lama. Sejak ia dihantui dan ditinggalkan oleh orang-orang yang disayanginya, ini adalah pertama kalinya Kyungsoo bersikap seperti ini.

Kyungsoo senang dengan keseriusan Jongin saat menjaganya, mengejarnya, dan memperhatikannya. Berkali-kali Kyungsoo mengabaikannya, tapi itu tak membuat Jongin patah semangat sedikitpun untuk mengejar Kyungsoo. Dan hal itulah yang membuat Kyungsoo jatuh hati kepada lelaki idaman disekolahnya ini.

Jongin mencengkram kedua bahu Kyungsoo. "kenapa? Kau mencintaiku, lalu apa?!" tanya Jongin tak sabaran sambil mengguncang bahu sempit itu.

"lalu kau? kenapa kau percaya padaku? Kenapa kau mencintaiku?" bukannya menjawab, Kyungsoo malah balik bertanya.

"tanyakan saja pada hatiku"

Jongin maju selangkah lagi kemudian menarik Kyungsoo dan menciumnya intens. Ia memepetkan tubuh kecil Kyungsoo ke pintu gudang hingga pintu itu sedikit terbuka. Jongin menahan tangan Kyungsoo yang bergerak protes atas perlakuannya. Kyungsoo merasakannya lagi, ia kembali merasa seperti di setrum oleh aliran listrik dan lemas beberapa saat.

Bibir Jongin terus melumat bibir Kyungsoo dengan lembut dan terselip juga penekanan disana.

"mmhh.."

Secara tak terduga, Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan lidah Jongin bermain secara leluasa didalam mulutnya. Suara kecipak dan lenguhan pun bisa didengar sangat jelas oleh mereka. Kyungsoo menikmati setiap sentuhan Jongin dipunggungnya dan tangannya bergerak pelan mengalungi leher Jongin.

Jongin menarik tubuh Kyungsoo tanpa melepas pagutan mereka untuk lebih dekat dan membuka pintu gudang dengan sikunya.

Jongin melepaskan ciumannya beberapa saat dan menatap Kyungsoo yang segera mencari oksigen untuk bernapas. Jongin menyeringai kemudian ia mencium Kyungsoo lagi dengan ciuman yang menuntut karena saat ini napsunya sedang membara.

Dan ia dapat merasakan Kyungsoo sedang panik karena Jongin terlihat akan melakukan lebih jauh. Jongin sadar bahwa Kyungsoo sudah mulai mendorong dada nya agar melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"apa?" tanya Jongin datar

"a-aku belum siap.." ucap Kyungsoo pelan.

Jongin tersenyum dan menyeret kursi disampingnya dan ia duduk disana. ia menatap Kyungsoo yang berdiri didepannya dan tersenyum. "tapi aku sangat siap" balasnya lalu mengelus pinggang Kyungsoo dan tangannya berlanjut mengelus perut Kyungsoo yang masih berbalutkan seragam sekolah.

"kemarilah" ucap Jongin seraya menarik Kyungsoo untuk duduk diatasnya.

Kyungsoo menurut dan duduk diatas paha Jongin. Kyungsoo bisa merasakan dengan jelas ada sesuatu yang sedang memaksa keluar disana– didalam celana Jongin.

Jongin kembali melumat bibir— lalu beralih ke leher Kyungsoo dan tangannya mengusap-usap paha Kyungsoo serta daerah selangkangan lelaki bermata besar itu

"ngghh..Jonginhh"

"teruslah mendesah sayang" sahut Jongin disela-sela aktivitasnya.

Tak berapa lama Jongin sudah berhasil membuka resleting celana Kyungsoo dan mengusap penis Kyungsoo yang masih berada didalan celana dalamnya. Tangannya mengeluarkan penis Kyungsoo lalu memompanya dengan gerakan pelan.

Kyungsoo langsung menegang dan mencengkram bahu Jongin, "..ahhh.."

Jongin mengecup dada dan leher Kyungsoo dan sesekali menggigit kulit mulus Kyungsoo yang menggoda. "_shit_— Kyungsoo, jangan menekan penisku seperti itu"

Kyungsoo tersadar tangannya tak lagi dileher Jongin dan sekarang berada dibawah perut Jongin yang secara tak sengaja menekan penis Jongin.

Jongin terus mengocok penis Kyungsoo yang memang lebih kecil dari miliknya. Tangan kanannya terus bergerak menaik-turunkan penis itu dan bibirnya masih senantiasa memberi beberapa kecupan disekitar leher Kyungsoo. Semakin lama tempo dari tangan Jongin semakin cepat dan membuat Kyungsoo mengerang.

"Jonginnhh.. akh— aku AHH ahh~"

Jongin menjilat cairan putih kental yang tertampung ditangannya. Ia menjambak rambut Kyungsoo sedikit kuat dan mencium _namja_ itu untuk membagi cairan nikmat yang keluar dari penis Kyungsoo tadi.

"berdirilah"

Jongin menukar posisi mereka hingga sekarang Kyungsoo lah yang duduk dan ia berdiri didepan Kyungsoo.

Terlihat wajah Kyungsoo yang memerah dan dipenuhi oleh peluh yang mengucur disekitar dahi lelaki bermata besar itu.

Entah sejak kapan Jongin membuka celananya dan sekarang ia mengarahkan penis tegangnya kearah mulut Kyungsoo.

"manjakan dia, _baby_~" ucap Jongin menggoda sambil mengelus rambut Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya melihat ukuran penis Jongin yang panjang dan terbilang besar untuknya. Perlahan ia memajukan wajahnya dan menyambut kepala penis Jongin ke dalam mulutnya dan secara perlahan ia memaju mundurkan penis itu kedalam mulutnya.

"nghh ya begitu sayanghh"

Tangan Jongin sedikit menekan kepala Kyungsoo agar memanjakan 'adik'nya itu lebih lagi dan dengan tempo yang lebih cepat. Kyungsoo sebenarnya kewalahan karena ukuran penis Jongin yang sangat penuh dimulutnya dan hampir membuatnya tersedak saat cairan milik Jongin menyembur kedalam mulutnya.

"aghh" lenguh Kyungsoo saat Jongin mengeluarkan miliknya dari mulut Kyungsoo.

Jongin menarik Kyungsoo berdiri dan menciumnya liar. Tangannya bergerak melucuti semua pakaian Kyungsoo hingga lelaki itu terlihat sangat polos sekarang.

"_damn, you're so fuckin' hot!"_ desis Jongin.

Jongin menggeser Kursi tadi dengan kakinya secara kasar. "kita tidak membutuhkan itu. Lantai ini juga tidak begitu kotor"

Kyungsoo hanya menurut saat Jongin kembali menciumnya dan membaringkannya dilantai gudang dan menindihnya. Tangan Jongin bergeriliya bergerak mencubit-menekan-mengusap nipel Kyungsoo yang terasa mengeras akibat rangsangan yang Jongin berikan.

"Jonginnh.. ak-aku AH—"

Ucapan Kyungsoo terpotong oleh jeritannya saat Jongin kembali menggenggam penisnya dengan kasar lalu mengocoknya dengan tempo cepat.

"apa, hm?" tanya Jongin disela-sela ciumannya

"ah– _shit_! Aku mencintaimu.. ngghh" ucapnya tertahan.

Jongin menyunggingkan _Smirk_-nya lalu melebarkan kaki Kyungsoo. Ia meludahi tangannya sendiri sebagai pengganti _Sex Oil_ mereka. walaupun Jongin tau itu tidak cukup untuk membuat Lubang Kyungsoo licin.

Jongin memasukkan satu jarinya kedalam Lubang Kyungsoo perlahan.

"akh.." Jongin semakin tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo yang terpejam nikmat atas perlakuannya.

Jongin memasukkan dua jarinya lagi dengan cepat. "akh! Jongin ahh.. itu sakit" lenguh Kyungsoo kesakitan

Jongin kembali menindih Kyungsoo untuk sekedar menciumnya dengan lembut. Kyungsoo dapat merasakan penis mereka beradu karena posisi mereka saat ini. Jongin melirik kearah penis Kyungsoo yang mengacung dan bergesekan dengan miliknya.

"_fuck_! Kau sangat _Sexy_.." geram Jongin lalu kembali duduk dan memegang kedua sisi pinggang Kyungsoo.

"AKHH!" Kyungsoo menjerit saat ia merasakan perih pada lubangnya. Bahkan ia rasa kini lubangnya seperti sudah koyak karena penis milik Jongin.

"tahanlah.. rasa sakitnya tidak akan lama" Jongin menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan tempo pelan "ahh, _damn_— kau sempit sekali" geram Jongin lalu semakin lama semakin memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya dengan lebih cepat

Desahan kesakitan Kyungsoo bagaikan alunan lagu yang merdu ditelinga Jongin. Semakin keras desahan Kyungsoo, semakin kuat pula ia menghentakkan miliknya diLubang Kyungsoo.

"uhh.. Jonginhh ahh… aku hampir shhh"

Jongin menjadi sangat bernapsu sekarang karena melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang memerah dan matanya terpejam dibawahnya. Belum lagi karena penis basah Kyungsoo yang bergerak sesuai irama pinggulnya

**Plop**

Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan memandang Jongin kecewa karena ia mencabut miliknya dari lubang Kyungsoo.

"menungginglah" perintah Jongin

Tanpa babibu Jongin langsung memasukkan penisnya kedalam Lubang Kyungsoo dan menghujamnya dengan keras. Ia tidak peduli dengan jeritan kesakitan Kyungsoo dibawahnya. Ia tau Kyungsoo sebenarnya menikmati ini semua. Ia menarik miliknya dan menghantamkannya lagi.

"akh- disanahh uggh" racau Kyungsoo saat Jongin mengenai _sweetspot_ nya.

Jongin memaju-mundurkan penisnya dengan ritme teratur dan mengeluarkan desahan-erangan-beberapa kata-kata _mutiara-_nya karena lubang sempit Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sudah keluar berulang kali tapi Jongin masih semangat menghentakkan penisnya di lubang lelaki itu dengan kasar. Hingga akhirnya ia merasakan sesuatu akan keluar dari tubuhnya.

"aaah~ Kyungsoo.."

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya merasakan cairan hangat Jongin mengalir didalam tubuhnya. Ia tau ia gila sekarang, tapi ia rela menjadi tak normal untuk mencintai Jongin.

Jongin menatap punggung Kyungsoo dan mengernyit bingung melihat tanda Bintang disana.

Jongin mengeluarkan juniornya dan mengarahkannya ke mulut Kyungsoo ketika lelaki itu sudah berbalik. Kyungsoo menyambutnya dengan senang hati dan membersihkan sisa cairan Jongin.

"nggh.. di punggung mu itu apa?" tanya Jongin dengan tertahan

Kyungsoo mendongak dan mengangkat bahunya tanda ia tak tau. Dan ia kembali melanjutkan _blowjob _nya terhadap Jongin

"lucu sekali ada tanda bintang di punggungmu nggh~" ucap Jongin sambil memainkan rambut Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan selalu malu jika Jongin sudah memujinya.

Tangan Jongin berjalan ke punggung Kyungsoo karena dari tadi ia penasaran dengan tanda itu. Jongin menyentuhnya pelan dan—

"AKHH! J-JONGIN!" Kyungsoo tersentak dan badan Kyungsoo jatuh di paha Jongin karena tubuhnya terasa lemas dan lemah

"a-apa? Kyung-kyungsoo! kau kenapa?" tanya Jongin panik lalu mengangkat badan Kyungsoo

Tiba-tiba mata Kyungsoo terbuka dan matanya menjadi merah terang. Ia terlihat sangat mengerikan sekarang.

"K-kyungsoo.. matamu.."

**Grab**

Kyungsoo menarik tengkuk Jongin dan mencium _namja_ berkulit _Tan_ itu sedikit liar. Jongin yang tidak mengerti dan ingin melepaskan ciuman Kyungsoo tapi.. Kyungsoo benar-benar kuat.

Perlahan Kyungsoo melepaskan ciumannya dan tubuhnya kembali lemas. Ia pingsan.

30 menit berlalu dan Jongin masih menatap cemas kearah Kyungsoo yang terbaring dilantai. Ia sudah memasangkan seragam Kyungsoo seperti semula dan ia hanya perlu menunggu Kyungsoo sadar lalu bertanya apa yang terjadi. Ia sama sekali tidak takut. Yang ia rasakan adalah kekhawatiran yang besar melihat Kyungsoo kesakitan seperti itu.

"ughh.."

Jongin yang dari tadi hanya diam dan cemas langsung tersadar saat mendengar lenguhan dari Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo!" panggil Jongin sambil menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo

Mata Kyungsoo terbuka perlahan. "ehm.. Jongin"

"k-kau tidak apa-apa? Apa ada yang sakit?!" tanya Jongin panik

Kyungsoo duduk dengan dibantu Jongin dan bersandar didada lelaki bermarga Kim itu. Tangan kirinya bergerak menuju tangan Jongin yang sudah lebih dulu menggenggam tangan kanannya. Kyungsoo menarik tangan Jongin dan ia letakkan didadanya.

"sakit sekali Jongin.. lubangku" jawab Kyungsoo pelan

Jongin meraih dagu Kyungsoo dan menatap wajah pucat itu. "punggungmu tidak apa-apa? Maafkan aku Kyungsoo. Aku sama sekali ti—"

"sungguh, Aku baik-baik saja" jawab Kyungsoo meyakinkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat mereka sampai didepan rumah Kyungsoo, lekaki itu tidak langsung keluar dari mobil Jongin karena ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada Jongin. Ia memandang Jongin sambil menggigit bibirnya.

"kenapa?" tanya Jongin dengan memberikan senyumannya

"Jongin, kita tidak bisa seperti ini terus. Aku mencintaimu tapi.." Kyungsoo menggantungkan kalimatnya karena ia juga merasa susah untuk mengatakan ini

"apa?" tanya Jongin dingin.

Kyungsoo tak menjawab dan diam.

"bisakah kau percaya padaku dan menjelaskan semuanya? _DAMN_! KYUNGSOO AKU— mencintaimu. aku gila karena memikirkanmu setiap hari dan.. dan apa, hah?!" suara Jongin yang tadinya meninggi mulai stabil walaupun tersirat kemarahan disana

Kyungsoo mulai menangis dan ia tau ia bisa percaya Jongin.

Jongin memegang kedua sisi wajah Kyungsoo, "ma-maaf, aku tidak bermaksud–"

"kau bisa bahaya jika mencintaiku Jongin. Dia membunuh semua orang yang dekat denganku maupun orang yang menjahatiku. Ia membunuh semua orang yang jahil padaku agar semua orang mengira aku adalah pembunuh yang kejam atau penyihir. Aku harus menghentikannya sebelum ia membunuh ibuku.. a-aku harus menemukan pasanganku agar kekuatanku keluar.. Jongin aku harus menghentikannya"

Isakan Kyungsoo semakin menjadi saat ia mengatakan harus menemukan pasangannya yang berarti ia tidak bisa bersatu dengan Jongin.

Jantung Jongin seakan berhenti berdetak. Ia masih menatap wajah Kyungsoo secara dekat. Ibu jarinya menghapus air mata yang mengalir dari pelupuk mata Kyungsoo.

"d-dia akan membunuhku juga. Setelah itu ibuku ataupun kau. Ia akan menghabisi orang yang ku cintai.. Jongin aku tidak ingin kau terlibat. Jadi—"

"lalu kau akan menghadapinya sendirian setelah kau mendapatkan pasanganmu? Lalu aku melihatmu mati begitu saja? Lalu kau meninggalkanku sendirian?" tanya Jongin berentetan dengan nada yang sedikit naik. Tangannya kini tak lagi memegang kedua sisi wajah Kyungsoo.

**Bukk**

Ia memukul stir mobilnya keras. "aku bahkan rela mati untukmu asal kau tau! Dan apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan pasanganmu agar kekua—"

"seks. Aku harus melakukan seks dengannya" potong Kyungsoo pelan.

Hati Jongin seperti ditusuk pedang yang sangat tajam. Ia bahkan yakin hatinya sudah koyak dan hancur tak bersisa. Ia menghela napasnya berat lalu memandang Kyungsoo frustasi.

"haruskah?" tanya Jongin

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "oleh karena itu Jongin lebih baik—"

"tidak ada yang salah dengan kita dan tidak akan akan yang meninggalkan. Tutup mulutmu karena aku akan menemanimu sampai mati" potong Jongin. Jelas sekali ia sungguh-sungguh –dan juga marah– didalam kalimatnya itu.

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab dan masih terpaku menatap Jongin yang daritadi menatapnya tajam. Air mata Kyungsoo jatuh kembali. Hal itu mengundang Jongin mendekat kearah Kyungsoo dan mengecup pipi Kyungsoo yang basah lalu beralih ke kedua mata Kyungsoo yang sekarang tertutup.

"kau takut?" Jongin menatap mata basah Kyungsoo sangat dalam

Laki-laki manis itu mengangguk. Dan ia memberanikan diri mengecup bibir Jongin yang berada tepat didepan bibirnya. Hal itu membuat Jongin tersenyum dan mengusap pipi kanan Kyungsoo.

"tak ada yang perlu kau takutkan. Aku disini" balas Jongin lalu menyambar bibir penuh Kyungsoo dan menggigitnya pelan sedangkan tangannya sibuk menggelitiki perut Kyungsoo hingga lelaki itu menggeliat karena merasa geli.

"hahaha Jongin lepaskan! Geli, Jongin! hahaha"

Jongin berhenti dan mengacak rambut Kyungsoo, "pulanglah dan istirahat. Kau sendirian dirumah?" tanyanya

"tidak. Aku bersama Luhan"

"Lu-luhan?" tanya Jongin lagi

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "ya, kenapa?"

Jongin menggeleng dan mengibaskan tangannya kearah Kyungsoo, "tidak apa-apa. Kabari aku jika ada sesuatu terjadi"

Kyungsoo mengangguk lagi kemudian pergi masuk kedalam rumahnya. Sungguh, hatinya sangat tenang saat ini. Ia bahkan tidak merasa takut sama sekali.

"Luhaaan~" panggil Kyungsoo ceria.

Kyungsoo berhenti dan termenung sejenak. Ia baru sadar, daerah selangkangan dan lubangnya sudah tak sakit lagi. sama sekali tidak sakit.

"hai" tiba-tiba Luhan muncul disamping Kyungsoo

"HAH! Ya~!" desis Kyungsoo karena terkejut.

Luhan hanya terkekeh puas dan mengarahkan matanya kearah kaki Kyungsoo. "kenapa?"

"Luhan aku ingin bercerita dan menanyakan sesuatu padamu" ucap Kyungsoo serius lalu duduk disofa

"hm?" Luhan menaikkan alisnya bingung

"apa yang akan terjadi jika aku sudah menemukan pasanganku? Dan apakah dia dalam bahaya? Apa dia bisa menguntungkanku tanpa aku harus ikut bertindak?" tanya Kyungsoo serius

Luhan diam sebentar dan berfikir, "kau harus melakukan seks dengannya dan kekuatanmu akan keluar. Dia dalam bahaya? Tentu saja iya. 'dia' akan mengincar pasanganmu dan ia bisa saja melakukan apapun padanya. Dan untuk pertanyaan terakhirmu, ya… tapi.." kalimat Luhan tergantung

"apa?" tanya Kyungsoo

"pasanganmu adalah tameng untukmu. Ia bisa membuatmu lemah dan gila karena perasaan cintamu padanya dan ia bisa membuatmu seratus kali lipat lebih kuat karena perasaanmu. Dan juga… dia bisa memusnahkan orang yang menerormu itu secara langsung." Jawab Luhan panjang lebar

Kyungsoo diam berfikir, "cinta? Apakah aku akan jatuh cinta padanya? Dan.. bagaimana cara dia melawan orang itu? Sedangkan, yang punya kekuatan adalah aku" tanyanya bingung. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan Luhan.

"iya maksud—"

"Kyungsoo-ya—" Jongin secara tiba-tiba datang dan langsung masuk kedalam rumah Kyungsoo. Ternyata ia tadi pergi sebentar untuk membelikan Kyungsoo makanan

Luhan menegang seketika. Begitupula dengan Jongin.

"K-kyungsoo, ada tamu. Buatkan minum. Cepatlah" desak Luhan sambil mendorong bahu Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo langsung berdiri lalu menatap Jongin dan mengisyaratkannya untuk duduk. Dan disambut anggukan oleh Jongin walaupun sebenarnya ia sedang bergetar sekarang.

"k-kau.."

"aku memang sudah meninggal, Jongin. Aku Luhan, sahabat karibmu dan.. kekasih Sehun" ucap Luhan pelan. "aku disini untuk menjaga Kyungsoo, adikku"

Mata Jongin terbelalak mendengar perkataan Luhan barusan. Ia masih tidak percaya didepannya saat ini adalah arwah sahabatnya sendiri yang meninggal setahun yang lalu.

"Kyungsoo.. adikmu?" tanya Jongin bingung

"aku dibunuh oleh seseorang yang tidak ku ketahui karena ia menyimpan dendam denganku dan ibu Kyungsoo. Aku dibunuh karena mempunyai darah _**sarny tukhai shinjlekh ukhaan**_yang berarti ilmu dari cahaya bulan. Dan kekuatan itu diberikan oleh ibu Kyungsoo karena ia sangat menyayangiku seperti anaknya sendiri. Sementara Kyungsoo tinggal di Busan bersama neneknya" jelas Luhan tiba-tiba. Jongin hanya bertanya tentang Kyungsoo tapi Luhan menjelaskan itu semua dan jujur saja, ia tidak mengerti samasekali

"tu-tunggu. Aku tidak mengerti" ucap Jongin akhirnya

"intinya seperti itu, aku mempunyai kekuatan bulan dari ibu dan Kyungsoo mempunyai darah _**od erchim khuchnii shinjlekh ukhaan**_ dari ayah yang berarti ilmu dari kekuatan bintang. Ibu kami kini berada ditempat yang aman saat ini tetapi ia terkena gangguan jiwa sejak kematianku dan kematian ayah 10 bulan yang lalu. Aku tidak tau motif apa hingga ada orang yang ingin membunuh kami bertiga tapi Kyungsoo berusaha untuk melindungi ibunya" perjelas Luhan

**Praanggg**

Gelas yang Kyungsoo bawa jatuh begitu saja mendengar penjelasan Luhan. Ia menatap Luhan tidak percaya.

"apa maksudmu?" tanya Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri dipintu dapur

Luhan merasa inilah saat yang tepat untuk menjelaskan semuanya kepada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo harus tau bagaimana keadaan ibunya dan apa yang telah terjadi sebenarnya.

"kau sudah mendengarnya, kan? Sekarang apa yang ingin kau ketahui lagi?" tanya Luhan tenang

"dimana ibuku?!" jerit Kyungsoo saat sudah berada didepan Luhan.

"Kyungsoo, tenanglah.." Jongin berdiri dan mengusap lengan Kyungsoo untuk menenangkannya.

"yang tau siapa orang yang menerormu hanya ibu. Tapi ibu tidak bisa mengatakannya karena gangguan jiwa yang ia derita. Jika kekuatanmu sudah muncul, kau pasti dengan mudah bisa menyembuhkan ibu." Lirih Luhan

"kita akan cari orang itu. Aku akan menemukannya secepat yang aku bisa. Dan kau Jongin, pergilah!" kata Kyungsoo dingin tanpa memandang Jongin

Jongin masih berdiri dibelakang Kyungsoo dan ia merasakannya lagi. hatinya sakit sekali saat Kyungsoo menyuruhnya pergi seperti itu.

"aku akan mendapatkan kekuatanku dan aku tidak butuh kau disini. Pergilah. Aku bahkan tidak tau bagaimana perasaanmu sesungguhnya padaku. Bisa saja kau berbohong dan membual, kan? Aku selalu ingin membaca fikiranmu tapi aku tidak bisa. Kenapa? Apa kau punya kekuatan juga? Setiap kau menyentuhku selalu ku rasakan ada aliran listrik ditubuhku. Atau kau.. kau ingin membunuhku?!" kini Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan marah dan meracau tak jelas dengan menuduh Jongin.

"apa maksudmu?" tanya Jongin tak habis fikir

Luhan menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan menatapnya tajam, "kau bilang apa tadi?"

Kyungsoo menebasnya. "diamlah Luhan! Aku harus menyuruhnya pergi dari sini sebelum ia mengetahui lebih banyak tentang masalah ini" peringat Kyungsoo dingin

"KYUNGSOO DENGARKAN AKU!" pekik Luhan dan menarik tangannya lagi secara kasar

"APA?!" balas Kyungsoo tak kalah besar

"Jongin… Jongin adalah orang itu. Dialah yang bisa membangkitkan kekuatanmu" lanjut Luhan pelan

"a-apa?" tanya Jongin tak percaya. Jongin makin tak mengerti maksud dari semua ini. Dia adalah orangnya?

"jangan bercanda! Bukankah orang itu perempuan? Dan darimana kau—"

"aku tidak pernah bilang orang itu adalah perempuan! Kau tau, pembangkit kekuatanku adalah Sehun dan dia laki-laki. kedua, kau tidak bisa membaca fikiran pembangkit kekuatanmu dan terbukti aku tidak bisa membaca fikiran Sehun. Ketiga, kau selalu merasa tersentrum saat Jongin menyentuhmu dan itu yang aku rasakan saat Sehun menggenggam tanganku, menyentuhku atau apapun yang Sehun lakukan selalu membuat ada aliran listrik ditubuhku." Jelas Luhan lagi

Jujur saja Jongin senang sekaligus terkejut mendengarnya. Itu berarti ia ditakdirkan bersama Kyungsoo selamanya, kan?

Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya perlahan dan memandang Jongin yang kini tersenyum kepadanya. "maafkan aku Jongin" lirihnya lalu memeluk Jongin

"aku senang sekali Kyungsoo. Aku sudah bilang 'kan bahwa aku akan bersamamu sampai mati?" jawab Jongin lalu mencium puncak kepala Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo menatap Luhan lagi, "jadi… sekarang kekuatanku sudah ada? Pantas saja lubangku sudah tidak terasa sakit.."

"k-kalian sudah melakukannya?!" tanya Luhan tak percaya

"Luhan! Ayo temui ibu sekarang dan sembuhkan ibu!" Kyungsoo tak menjawab dan malah mengguncang bahu Luhan gembira

"ibu akan sembuh hari ini" ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum

"ehm, aku ada janji dengan Chanyeol dan Sehun. apa—"

"tidak apa-apa, Jongin. Kau bisa bertemu dengan ibuku besok" sahut Kyungsoo mengerti

Jongin tersenyum dan mengecup kening Kyungsoo sekilas. "aku pergi dulu. Sampaikan salamku pada ibumu"

Jongin melambai kearah Luhan dan beranjak pergi.

"Luhan kau belum menjelaskan bagaimana cara Tamengku membunuh si peneror itu"

Jongin berhenti didepan pintu. Ia mendengar apa yang Kyungsoo tanyakan tadi.

"oh itu, kau harus memfokuskan seluruh kekuatanmu kepada tamengmu. Apapun yang orang itu lakukan kepada Tameng-mu, maka itu akan berbalik kepadanya berkali lipat. Misalnya ia memukul Jongin, maka ia akan merasa dipukul juga tapi lebih keras dari apa yang ia lakukan. Atau misalkan ia membunuh Jongin, maka ia juga akan mati seketika" Jelas Luhan yang terdengar cukup serius

Jongin kembali menegang. Ia sudah bertekad untuk melindungi Kyungsoo dan ia tidak boleh takut.

"hah, lupakanlah. Aku dan Jongin akan berjuang bersama memusnahkan orang itu" jawab Kyungsoo terdengar tak peduli dengan apa yang Luhan jelaskan

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan dan Kyungsoo sampai di depan sebuah rumah kecil disudut kota Seoul. Kyungsoo merasakan matanya panas. Terakhir ia bertemu ibunya saat ia berumur 5 tahun dan ia hanya berkomunikasi lewat ponsel dengan ibunya. Dan tentu saja ia sangat merindukan ibunya walaupun sudah tak mendengar kabar ibunya 2 tahun yang lalu.

"di.. sini?" tanya Kyungsoo kepada Luhan.

Luhan mengangguk dan menyentuh pundak Kyungsoo, "ayo"

Mereka masuk ke dalam rumah itu saat seorang wanita muda membukakan pintu untuk mereka. itu adalah bibi mereka –adik dari ibu mereka.

Luhan membawa Kyungsoo kesebuah kamar dimana terdapat seorang wanita yang tidak terlalu tua duduk disebuah kursi menghadap ke jendela.

"eomma.."

Kyungsoo berjalan dan memanggil lirih ibunya. Ia berlutut didepan wanita itu dan menggenggam tangannya dengan diiringi isakan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Eomma ini aku, Kyungsoo~" ucap Kyungsoo lalu menangis sambil mencium tangan ibunya.

Wanita itu perlahan mengarahkan matanya memandang Kyungsoo dan tangan satunya perlahan membelai pelan rambut Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya dan menggenggam kuat tangan itu. Hingga akhirnya..

"Kyungsoo.." wanita itu mengedipkan matanya dan menyambut kedua sisi wajah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berhambur memeluk ibunya erat dan berulang kali mengatakan 'aku menyayangimu, eomma..'. tangan wanita itu bergerak meraih tangan Luhan yang berdiri disebelahnya lalu mereka memeluk satu sama lain.

"eomma, aku sudah menemukan pendampingku. Dia sangat tampan dan baik" ucap Kyungsoo ceria

Wanita itu tersenyum, "dimana dia?" tanyanya

"dia ada janji dengan teman-temannya jadi besok aku akan mengenalkannya denganmu" balas Kyungsoo.

"asal kau tau, dia sedang diincar juga oleh penerormu karena… penerormu berfikir jika ia membunuh tamengmu itu, maka kekuatanmu akan hilang dan ia akan dengan mudah membunuhmu" ucap ibunya pelan.

Kyungsoo bergidik ngeri membayangkan Jongin diincar oleh orang jahat itu.

"jadi siapa yang mengirim orang untuk membunuhku dan siapa yang mengincar Kyungsoo?" Luhan ikut membuka suaranya

"dia sudah tau sejak lama keberadaanmu, Kyungsoo. Sejak aku belum kehilangan akal, dia sudah tau kau tetapi ia tidak ingin membunuhmu karena ingin menghantuimu dan membuatmu menderita. Karena ia tau, tidak mudah untuk menemukan orang yang akan membangkitkan kekuatanmu. Orang itu adalah.. Chanyeol, **Park Chanyeol**"

Kyungsoo menegang seketika. Nama itu sama sekali tidak asing untuknya. Tapi nama Park Chanyeol banyak sekali di Korea.

"Cha-Chanyeol?" tanya Kyungsoo

"ya, dia memiliki umur yang sama dengan kalian. Ia tinggi dan manis sekali jika tersenyum. Ia memiliki kekuatan hitam dan itu ditandai dengan luka dikeningnya. Kau tidak bisa membaca fikirannya karena yang kau dengar hanyalah halusinasimu. Maksudku, kau akan mendengar apa yang tidak difikirkannya. Aku—"

"Luhan ayo pergi sekarang! Jongin dalam bahaya!" Kyungsoo langsung berdiri dan menarik Luhan

"ada apa?" tanya Luhan bingung. Begitu juga dengan ibunya.

"_SHIT_— Park Chanyeol adalah teman sebangku ku. Dan Jongin sedang bersamanya saat ini!" Kyungsoo mulai panik dan jantungnya berdegub kencang.

"astaga… Chanyeol akan langsung membunuhnya jika ia masih berfikir kekuatanmu akan hilang jika tamengmu mati" ibu Kyungsoo mengerti dan memberi tau Kyungsoo hal yang makin membuatnya takut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"dimana sehun?" Jongin merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa milik Chanyeol setelah melihat hanya ada Chanyeol diruangan itu.

"ntahlah, masih dijalan mungkin" jawab Chanyeol yang masih duduk santai memandang Jongin.

"bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Baekhyun, Yeol?" tanya Jongin dengan mata terpejam

"tidak ada yang berubah" Chanyeol berdiri dan berjalan kearah kamarnya. Ia masuk ke kamar dan keluar lagi setelah beberapa menit.

Jongin membuka matanya ketika mendengar gesekan besi dilantai. Dan ia hanya melihat Chanyeol tengah berdiri didepannya dengan pipa besi ditangan kanannya dan pisau ditangan kirinya.

Jongin terkekeh, "apa kita akan bertukang, hah?"

Chanyeol memberikan smirknya dan menatap Jongin dalam sehingga membuat Jongin tiba-tiba tidak bisa bergerak. Benar saja, Chanyeol sudah mengunci Jongin dengan kekuatannya.

"hanya aku yang akan bertukang, _not you_" jawabnya menyeringai

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

TBC

**HOLAAA~! Aku kembali lagi muehehe. Kayanya part ini kepanjangan ya?._. yaudah lah tidak apa-apa soalnya aku bingung harus berhenti dimana. Review nya dong yayaya hehe thanks sampai bertemu di Chap selanjutnyaa~ XOXO**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author: Jane**

**.**

**.**

**Silent Crime**

**.**

**.**

**CAST : KIM JONGIN , DO KYUNGSOO**

**GENRE : YAOI / NC / ROMANCE / TRAGEDY (LOL im not that sure but— ****im trying****)**

**RATED : M**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Life is Unfair so far. Fuck life, and fuck everything. this is our story. I'm blessed to have such a precious chance to create my storylife with you"_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Chapter 3

**.**

**.**

**Author POV**

"Kyungsoo kita harus mencari cara lain untuk pergi kesana. Ini memakan waktu satu jam!" Luhan mencoba berfikir keras. Ia memang bisa teleportasi, tapi ia tidak bisa membawa manusia (atau makhluk hidup lainnya) berteleportasi bersamanya.

Sedangkan Ibu Kyungsoo masih diam berfikir.

"Kyungsoo, kau bisa _teleportasi_ sebenarnya. Hanya—" kalimatnya tergantung karena ia juga bingung menjelaskannya

"apa, _Eomma_?!" tanya Kyungsoo tak sabaran

"ayahmu belum menyempurnakannya. Ia belum pernah mencobanya, jadi aku tidak tau bagaimana caranya agar kekuatan _teleportasi_mu berkembang" sambungnya

Kyungsoo mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Jika terlambat sedikit bisa-bisa Jongin akan mati karena dibunuh Chanyeol.

"Kyungsoo, apa kau benar-benar mencintai pria itu?" tanya ibunya serius

"tentu saja!" jawabnya yakin.

"ntahlah ini akan berhasil atau tidak, tapi coba tutup matamu, fikirkan pria itu, dan niatkan sungguh-sungguh agar kau bertemu dengannya"

Kyungsoo menutup matanya, keringat mulai keluar dari pori-pori wajahnya dan membuat basah wajah polos _namja_ itu. Ia menyebut nama Jongin didalam hatinya. Hanya Jongin.

Ia membuka matanya dan— berhasil! Tapi..

"kenapa aku masih disini?" tanyanya geram saat ia berada didepan pintu. _Well_, ia hanya berpindah 5 meter dari jarak awalnya.

"ulangi dan lebih _focus_, Kyungsoo"

Kyungsoo menutup matanya kembali dan menghela napasnya cukup berat. Terlihat sekali ia sedang khawatir saat ini.

Luhan dan wanita itu masih memandang serius kearah Kyungsoo yang benar-benar terlihat basah oleh keringatnya. Dia memang belum terbiasa dengan kekuatan yang memang menyerap energinya.

Didalam hati dan fikirannya hanya penuh dengan nama Jongin. Oh, tidak sebenarnya. Ia terus mengucapkan nama Jongin didalam hatinya tapi difikirannya terisi memorinya bersama Jongin dari mulai saat pertama kali ia menjadi anak baru, ditabrak, ciuman pertama mereka, sumpah Jongin, cara Jongin menjaganya dan memukuli teman-teman yang mengganggunya hingga saat mereka melakukan seks. Semua itu terputar seperti sebuah video yang sudah direkam dengan baik. Dan—

"berhasil" ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum. Ia memandang ibu angkatnya itu lalu menganggukkan kepalanya tanda ia akan menyusul Kyungsoo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"hanya aku yang akan bertukang, _not you_" Chanyeol menyeringai menatap Jongin yang kesusahan bergerak sekarang.

Ia memainkan pisaunya dan memutar-mutar pisau itu dengan santai lalu duduk disamping Jongin.

"ehm, jadi kau Tameng-nya? Wah, tidak disangka-sangka, Jongin! Ternyata sahabatku sendirilah yang akan menjadi musuhku" ucap Chanyeol seperti orang yang pura-pura terkejut

"bang-bangsssat!" desis Jongin kesusahan

**sreekk**

"ughh"

Chanyeol menggores pisau tajam itu di pipi kanan Jongin. "ulangi lagi, Kim Jongin" kini mata Chanyeol menatap Jongin murka

"_bastard_! Jangan ganggu Kyungsoo!"

Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia berfikir bahwa memang benar jika Tameng dari Kyungsoo juga mempunyai kekuatan tersendiri. Buktinya, kekuatan Chanyeol sedikit-demi-sedikit untuk mengekang Jongin menghilang.

"_hell_-yeah, kau tau.. aku yang menyuruh orang untuk membunuh Luhan sebelum dia sadar akan kekuatannya. Dan aku sekarang harus _focus_ untuk membunuh laki-laki bermata besar itu" lanjut Chanyeol lalu tersenyum dan berdiri.

"yasudah, kau mati saja duluan" ucapnya lagi dan mengayunkan pipa besinya kearah kepala Jongin.

**Bukk!**

"HENTIKAN, BAJINGAN!" tiba-tiba Sehun datang dan mendorong Chanyeol hingga terjatuh

Jongin membulatkan matanya, oh tidak, sungguh, ini tidak baik!

Jongin perlahan bisa menggerakkan badannya walau sangat susah. Ia hanya bisa merubah posisinya menjadi duduk. "Se-sehun! larilah!" katanya.

Chanyeol berdiri dan tertawa lalu menghampiri Sehun dengan tongkat besi yang masih setia ditangan kanannya. "kau ternyata suka mencampuri urusan orang, ya?"

"_FUCK_, KAU MEMBUNUH KEKASIHKU BRENGSEK!" Sehun ingin memukul Chanyeol dan dengan mudah Chanyeol menunduk lalu memukul perut Sehun dengan pipa besi itu.

"arghh!"

Sehun tersungkur dan memegangi perutnya yang terasa sangat perih. Chanyeol menghampirinya tanpa menghiraukan suara Jongin yang terus merutuki dan melarang ia mendekati Sehun.

"aku harus menyelesaikan kau dulu, sahabatku tersayang" desis Chanyeol lalu–

**BUKK**– memukul badan Sehun sekuat mungkin dengan pipa besi

Sehun terbatuk-batuk dan mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya. Ia harus bisa membantu Jongin, tapi badannya serasa remuk dan sungguh, untuk menggerakkan tangannya saja rasanya susah sekali.

"mau pergi menyusul Luhan sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol lalu tertawa

"baiklah, baiklah. Akan aku permudah. _Goodbye_, Sehunie~"

**BUKK**

**BUKK**

"brengsek! Hentikan! Brengsek kau Chanyeol!" air mata Jongin keluar begitu saja saat ia melihat sahabat terdekatnya merenggang nyawa didepannya.

Darah segar terus mengalir dari kepala Sehun yang pecah akibat pukulan Chanyeol. Dan masih bisa dilihat tangan Sehun sedikit bergerak dan ia meringis.

"aku tidak akan memukulmu lagi. aku ingin kau menikmati rasa sakit ini sebelum mati, Hun" Chanyeol meninggalkan Sehun yang tergeletak dan menghampiri Jongin.

"giliranmu, bung"

**Sreekk**

Dengan kasarnya Chanyeol menggoreskan pisau ke badan Jongin hingga bajunya terkoyak dan mengenai kulit didada dan perutnya.

**BUKK**

Chanyeol memukul badan Jongin sekali.

"PARK CHANYEOL BERHENTI!"

Chanyeol sedikit tersentak melihat Kyungsoo dan Luhan didepan pintu rumahnya. Ia langsung menarik Jongin dan menempatkan pisau itu didepan perut Jongin.

"Se-sehun!" Luhan menghampiri Sehun lalu menggenggam tangannya erat.

"S-Sehun bertahanlah! Bertahanlah Sehun, ku mohon jangan tutup matamu!" Luhan memang sudah mati, tapi arwahnya masih bisa hidup seperti manusia karena kekuatan yang ia punya. Dan sayangnya, ia hanya bisa berteleportasi. Ia tidak bisa menyerang orang lain karena itu melanggar hukum alam dimana arwah tidak boleh mengganggu manusia. Ia seperti mati tetapi hidup, atau seperti hidup tetapi sudah mati.

"Lu.. tak apa. Dari dulu aku akh— se-selalu ingin menyusulmu. A-ayo nghh.. bawa aku pergi" tangan Sehun melemas dan matanya tertutup sangat rapat. Luhan kembali berdiri dengan marah dan memekik kepada Kyungsoo

"PASANG PERISAIMU UNTUK JONGIN!" teriaknya

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat Kyungsoo yang _Shock _karena kematian Sehun dan luka ditubuh Jongin. Apalagi melihat Jongin yang sudah tak berdaya ditangan Chanyeol.

"a-aku tak bisa, Luhan. Aku harus membunuhnya. Tidak dengan Jongin!" oh _shit_! Ini bukan waktu yang tepat bagi Kyungsoo untuk menangis.

"kenapa, Kyungsoo? Kau takut jika aku membunuhnya maka kekuatanmu hilang?" tanya Chanyeol puas

"tidak Chanyeol, itu tidak akan berimbas apapun kepadaku. Lepaskan Jongin!" jawab Kyungsoo cepat

"wow. Aku percaya" balas Chanyeol dengan mempermainkan Kyungsoo.

"kau tau, ayahmu brengsek!" tersirat kemarahan yang besar dimata Chanyeol saat ini. Rahangnya mengeras dan ia makin mendekatkan pisau itu di perut Jongin.

"Kyungsoo, pasang perisaimu. Se-ka-rang! Jika ia menusuk Jongin tanpa perisaimu maka Jongin akan mati dan ia tetap hidup. Tapi jika perisaimu ada padanya, Jongin… akan mati dan juga melenyapkan Chanyeol" bisik Luhan dibelakang Kyungsoo

"ada apa dengan ayahku? Ayahku sudah meninggal 10 bulan yang la—"

"ITU AYAHKU, BRENGSEK!" potong Chanyeol

Kyungsoo mengernyit.

"Ibumu menggoda ayahku dan ayahmu marah besar lalu melampiaskan kemarahannya dengan memperkosa dan membunuh kakakku! Ayahku menikahi wanita Jalang seperti ibumu dan mereka melupakanku!" kata Chanyeol emosi

Kyungsoo terdiam. Jelas saja ia terkejut, tapi ia ingin menyelamatkan Jongin terlebih dahulu. Ia memejamkan matanya lalu membuka matanya lagi dan memfokuskan matanya kearah Jongin.

Ia melihat Jongin sudah membuka matanya walaupun masih sangat lemah. Ia tau, ia sudah berhasil memasangkan perisai untuk Jongin.

"berhenti membual, Park Chanyeol" desis Kyungsoo.

"hah. Membual katamu?! Ibu mu dan ayahku mendapatkan kekuatan gila itu karena mereka memang orang yang tamak! Mereka ingin kuat dan berkuasa. Hingga akhirnya ibumu terlalu sayang kepada Luhan lalu memberikan kekuatan bulan itu padanya. Mereka bahkan tidak mencariku saat aku kabur. Memang keluarga sialan" jelasnya lagi

"dan kau tau yang lebih parah? Kau sakit jantung dan waktu itu Ayahku juga sakit. ia mendonorkan jantungnya untukmu. Dia mati! Dia mati karenamu! Kekuatan Ayah bersumber dijantungnya, dan kau yang mendapatkannya. Bukan aku, anak kandungnya!" Chanyeol kini benar-benar dibutakan oleh amarahnya. Sementara Kyungsoo dan Luhan masih menegang mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol

"lepaskan Jongin" ucap Kyungsoo dingin

"kau tau, oleh karena itu aku mati-matian mencari kekuatan sampai aku dikatai gila dan konyol. Aku memang tak sekuat kau, tapi dengan matinya Tameng-mu ini, maka kekuatanmu akan hilang dan aku akan—"

Jongin membuka matanya lalu memandang Kyungsoo dan ia mengatakan, "_I-I Love You_ ughhh-" tangan Jongin menekan pisau yang Chanyeol arahkan ke perutnya. Hingga pisau itu menembus kulit diperutnya seketika.

"JONGIN!" Kyungsoo lari kearah Jongin dan memeluknya erat

"A-AAAKKHHHHH! _SHIT_, A-APA.." Chanyeol yang tadinya tertawa melihat Jongin menusuk dirinya sendiri kini kesakitan sambil memegang perutnya. Banyak sekali darah yang mengalir dari perutnya. Padahal tidak ada yang menusuknya sama sekali.

Perisai itu bekerja. Chanyeol melukai Jongin tapi ia mendapatkan hal yang sama dan berkali-lipat. Tepat didetik itu juga, Park Chanyeol, **mati**.

"Jongin sadarlah Jongin! Buka matamu, ku mohon Jongin. Jangan tinggalkan aku! Jongin!" Kyungsoo menangis tersedu-sedu sambil memegangi tangan Jongin dan tangannya mencabut pisau yang menancap diperut Jongin.

Kyungsoo sedikit ngeri melihat darah yang mengalir diperut Jongin dan tentu saja darah pekat itu semakin membuat Kyungsoo histeris. Ia sangat takut jika darah Jongin terus mengalir keluar lalu Jongin mati karena kehabisan darah.

"tidak tidak tidak tidak. Jangan keluar lagi. ayolah berhenti keluar.."

"Jongin, ku mohon! Jongin kau sudah berjanji…" ia seperti orang bodoh menutupi luka tusukan Jongin dengan tangannya karena tidak ingin melihat darah Jongin keluar lebih banyak. Sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang pipi kanan Jongin dengan bergetar.

Tapi kemudian Ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh.

Tangannya tak lagi basah. Darah Jongin tak lagi keluar. Dan.. Lukanya.. hilang?

Ia menarik tangannya lalu terdiam sekejap hingga–

"nghh" perlahan Jongin membuka matanya. "Kyungsoo.."

"aku disini, aku disini!" jawab Kyungsoo cepat lalu mengangkat kepala Jongin agar berada diatas pahanya.

Jongin tersenyum kecil sambil menatap Kyungsoo dan tangannya bergerak ke wajah _namja_ bermata bulat itu, "sudah ku katakan, tidak akan ada yang meninggalkan"

Kyungsoo langsung memeluk Jongin dan badannya menghimpit wajah Jongin hingga membuat lelaki itu sedikit susah bernafas. Ia menangis diatas badan Jongin seperti orang idiot. "bodoh! Awas saja jika kau meninggalkanku!" racau Kyungsoo tak jelas

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tidak ada Sehun, tidak ada Luhan, dan tidak ada Chanyeol.

Tugas Luhan telah selesai dan ia pergi dihari itu juga. Hari dimana Kyungsoo dan Jongin membunuh Chanyeol. Tujuan utama ia kesini adalah untuk membantu Luhan mencari tameng-nya. Tapi… Luhan selalu mencari kesempatan untuk melihat dan memperhatikan Sehun di sekolah. Dan sekarang, Luhan dan Sehun pasti sudah bahagia di dunia yang berbeda.

**4 bulan berlalu**, tapi suasana duka masih menyelimuti sekolah mereka. dengan berlebihannya bisa dikatakan, yang merasa sangat kehilangan yaitu gadis-gadis yang menggilai Sehun. dan percuma saja, _toh_, Sehun tidak menyukai wanita manapun karena hatinya sudah terkunci untuk Luhan.

**Hingga 4 tahun berlalu**, sepasang kekasih ini kini telah resmi menjadi mahasiswa di salah satu Universitas di Korea. Mereka sama-sama memilih jurusan Seni. Hanya saja, Jongin memilih Dance modern sedangkan Kyungsoo memilih Musik.

"Kyungsoo ayo pulang!" Jongin sedikit geram dengan Kyungsoo yang daritadi hanya sibuk bermain dengan anak kecil yang mereka jumpai ditaman.

Kyungsoo menoleh sebentar kemudian kembali bersenda gurau dengan anak perempuan itu.

"sebentar la—"

"A-YO PU-LANG!" Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo secara paksa karena memang waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 17.56 KST.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"mmhh Jongin henti– akh!"

Kyungsoo menggelinjang saat Jongin menggigit nipelnya agak kuat. Ini hukuman Kyungsoo karena tidak mau mendengarkan perkataan Jongin saat ditaman dan terus mengulur-ulur waktu untuk pulang. Oh, _okay_ sedikit diralat; Jongin memang selalu melakukan ini-itu _alias_ menuntaskan hasrat birahinya kepada Kyungsoo dengan menggunakan title 'hukuman' agar Jongin bisa selalu menjadi _master_ dalam permainan mereka.

"apa? Berhenti?" tanya Jongin

Wajah Kyungsoo bersemu merah saat dirasakannya tangan Jongin membelai pipinya lembut. "t-tidak.." jawabnya pelan

"_good_"

Jongin kembali menerjang bibir penuh itu dengan liar dan dibalas oleh Kyungsoo sambil mencoba membuka kancing kemeja Jongin. Lalu Jongin menjauhkan bibirnya dari Kyungsoo.

"siapa menyuruhmu membukanya?"

"kau tidak bisa seperti itu! Aku—"

"apa?" potong Jongin

"aku… sudah tidak ada benang sedikitpun yang menutupi tubuhku dan kau masih berpakaian lengkap" protesnya dan jelas sekali dari wajahnya bahwa ia keberatan dengan perlakuan Jongin

"apa masalahnya, hm?" tanya Jongin santai

"_dude_, Jongin! _Seriously_, ughh– ahh _I want you_ Jonginnhh" racaunya saat Jongin dengan tenang menggenggam penisnya saat ia sedang protes. Mudah sekali meruntuhkan emosi Kyungsoo.

Jongin berusaha terlihat santai dan mengangguk-angguk saat Kyungsoo berbicara. "ya, teruskan. Ada lagi?" lanjutnya singkat lalu menambah tempo kocokannya terhadap milik Kyungsoo. Jongin tertawa dalam hati, permainannya selalu berhasil membuat Kyungsoo kewalahan tapi percuma saja _Toh_ Kyungsoo sudah terbiasa dan candu oleh Jongin.

"_s-shit. Fuck me_, Jongin! _Just do what you want_ nghh" tangan Kyungsoo mencengkram bahu Jongin kuat saat ia mengeluarkan hasratnya. Ia benar-benar lemah jika sudah disentuh oleh Jongin.

Jongin mundur kebelakang dan membersihkan sperma Kyungsoo dengan menjilatnya sampai habis.

Kini Jongin merangkak sedikit hingga wajahnya berada didepan dada Kyungsoo. Ia mengecup dan menjilati dada hingga pusar Kyungsoo dengan _sexy_. Sementara tangannya kini menekan-nekan _nipple_ Kyungsoo dan semakin membuat _namja_ bermata besar itu mengerang.

Jongin semakin naik keatas dan menjilati daerah leher Kyungsoo lalu memberikan beberapa _kissmark_. kemudian ia melumat bibir manis Kyungsoo lagi dan mereka saling bertukar saliva disana.

Jongin melucuti semua pakaian yang menempel pada tubuhnya. Lalu menempatkan penisnya diantara selangkangan Kyungsoo.

"langsung saja" ucap Jongin lalu menjilat jari-jari panjangnya

"enghhh.." lenguhan Kyungsoo keluar saat Jongin memasukkan kedua jarinya kedalam lubang miliknya. Ia memberikan akses yang lebih untuk Jongin seraya menaikkan sebelah kakinya dipundak Jongin

Jongin menyeringai kemudian menambah dua jarinya lagi dan sukses membuat erangan Kyungsoo semakin bergairah. Jongin mengeluar-masukkan jarinya dengan sedikit kasar hingga membuat Kyungsoo mengerang kesakitan.

Setelah cukup puas mengerjai Kyungsoo, Jongin menarik jarinya kemudian memegang pinggang Kyungsoo dan menaikkan kedua kaki Kyungsoo di pundaknya agar bisa dengan mudah memasukkan penisnya.

"akhhh!"

Jongin kembali menyeringai saat penisnya sudah masuk dan membuat kekasihnya menjerit lagi. ia menarik penisnya –tapi tidak sampai mengeluarkannya– kemudian menghentakkannya lagi didalam lubang Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mencengkram bahu Jongin. "ahh- ahh.. pelan-pelan, Jongin nghh" desahan Kyungsoo selalu menjadi _favorite_ Jongin setiap mereka _bermain_.

Mendengar itu, Jongin malah semakin bersemangat menerjang _rectum_ Kyungsoo dengan kuat. Surga dunia menurut Jongin adalah, saat mendengar erangan dan melihat wajah kesakitan Kyungsoo dibawahnya.

Ia terus menghentakkan penisnya berulang kali hingga Kyungsoo mengeluarkan sperma yang dari tadi menggelitiki perutnya. "shhh ahh~"

Kyungsoo sedikit lega merasakan Jongin melembutkan ritme nya. Tapi siapa yang tau, Jongin adalah bajingan dalam hal ini. Sudah di katakan, melihat kekasihnya mengerang kesakitan adalah surga untuk Jongin. Dengan bringasnya ia malah memperlaju keluar-masuk penisnya hingga menghantam _rectum_ Kyungsoo berulang kali.

"J-Jongin pelan sedikit, bodoh!" maki Kyungsoo tertahan

"nggh~ Aku juga menyukai kekerasan, sayang.." jawabnya lalu semakin memompa penisnya lebih dalam lagi

"_shit_ Jongin aku ahh.."

"aku juga Kyung.. soohhh aahh~"

Kyungsoo duduk lalu sedikit mendorong badan Jongin, "giliranku, Tuan"

Jongin terkekeh pelan kemudian dengan santainya mengecup bibir Kyungsoo dan sedikit menggigit bibir bawah kekasihnya. "jangan sombong, Kyungsoo. Kau sudah orgasme.. berapa kali? 3? 4? 5? Ah ya, memangnya kau bisa apa?" remeh Jongin saat mereka duduk berhadapan.

Alis Kyungsoo terlihat hampir menyatu saat Jongin meremehkannya seperti ini. Bukan dia yang lemah dalam melakukan seks, tapi Jongin yang terlalu kuat dan maniak dalam seks. Fikirnya.

"diam kau!"

Brukk!

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya dan dengan sekali gerakan langsung mendorong badan Jongin hingga lelaki itu terhempas diranjang mereka.

"YA! Leherku bisa patah!" protes Jongin dengan posisinya yang sudah berbaring

"lalu, apa peduliku?" balas Kyungsoo (sok) cuek lalu menyeringai bak om-om hidung belang.

Jongin suka sekali melihat Kyungsoo yang sudah terpancing emosinya seperti ini. Kyungsoo pasti akan berpura-pura marah dan ingin balas dendam membuatnya mendesah berkali-kali.

"aku tidak lemah, Bung" ucap Kyungsoo pasti

Ia merangkak dan berhenti didepan penis Jongin. Ia meraih benda itu dengan gaya erotisnya –padahal itu sangat lucu menurut Jongin– lalu mengecup dan menjilatnya secara perlahan.

Tangannya memainkan _twinsball_ Jongin dan bergantian dengan mulutnya yang sekarang mengecup dan menggigit-gigit bola kembar itu.

"nghh"

Lenguhan Jongin lolos saat Kyungsoo mulai memompa penis lelaki itu dengan gerakan cepat. Tangan Kyungsoo makin bergerak dengan tempo yang lebih cepat dan bibirnya mulai menjelajahi perut Jongin.

"ughhh..ah- ahh..Kyungsoo ngghh" Jongin mencengkram lengan Kyungsoo saat ia akan mencapai klimaks. Dengan tiba-tiba Kyungsoo melepaskan genggamannya pada penis Jongin.

"ah tanganku pegal" ucapnya pura-pura kelelahan

"_Shit_! Aku baru saja ingin keluar!" Jongin mendecak frustasi

Kyungsoo memasang wajah _Innocent_-nya, "Wah, maaf. Tanganku tidak tau" jawab Kyungsoo tidak merasa bersalah.

Jongin langsung bangkit dan menarik Kyungsoo sedikit kasar. "berani sekali kau" desis Jongin saat sudah menindih Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo meronta dan mencoba mendorong Jongin karena ia memang belum selesai.

"YA! Aku belum selesai!" protesnya

"belum selesai apa, sayang? Kau bahkan belum menyelesaikan hukumanmu" _Smirk_ Jongin terasa lebih mengerikan karena Kyungsoo sudah memancingnya tadi.

"A-ahaha a-ku bercanda, Jongin. Aku tidak bermaksud melepaskannya..a-ayo sini, tanganku sudah tidak pegal" Kyungsoo memasang wajah memelasnya lagi untuk meminta Jongin memperlakukannya lembut malam ini.

Jongin tersenyum dan mengelus surai rambut Kyungsoo. Kemudian tangannya membawa kedua kaki Kyungsoo ke atas pundaknya.

"bercanda? Seperti ini?"

Jongin melesakkan penisnya dengan kasar.

"YA- AKHH!"

Kemudian ia menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan kasar dan bringas. Berkali-kali ia menumbuk _rectum_ Kyungsoo dengan kuat dan ia bahagia melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang memerah, bibirnya yang terbuka dan suara kesakitan (lebih terdengar seperti rengekan) dari Kyungsoo.

"ahh di-disana ughh faster akhh"

Kyungsoo memeluk leher Jongin erat dan ia terus mendesah tanpa henti. Jongin benar-benar tau cara mempermainkan dan membuatnya berteriak seperti ini.

Sedangkan suara erangan Jongin terlihat seperti orang yang benar-benar berusaha menumbuk dan menghantam prostat Kyungsoo didalam sana.

Kyungsoo sudah keluar kembali dan ia lihat Jongin masih saja bersemangat menghajar lubangnya. Ia menyempitkan lubangnya agar lebih menjepit penis Jongin yang terbilang besar itu.

"oughh. Nggh ahh~"

Jongin ambruk disebelah Kyungsoo lalu meletakkan lengannya diatas dada Kyungsoo. Mereka saling menatap beberapa detik dan itu memancing Jongin untuk mencium Kyungsoo lembut, sangat lembut. Mereka berpagutan cukup lama hingga akhirnya Jongin melepaskannya.

"kau pasti lelah. Tidurlah." Ucapnya seraya meraba bibir penuh milik Kyungsoo.

"Jongin.."

"hm?" tangan Jongin masih senantiasa membelai dan meraba pipi serta bibir Kyungsoo.

"aku lebih nyaman kita hidup seperti ini. Tidak ada keterikatan dengan kekuatan aneh itu lagi" tutur Kyungsoo

"aku juga nyaman seperti ini. Melihatmu _full naked_, bisa meraba bibirmu, melihat—"

Kyungsoo geram lalu memukul Junior Jongin yg terhalang selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuh mereka.

"eish, aku serius!" kesalnya.

"aku bercanda haha. Aku tidak hanya merasa nyaman, tetapi aku sangat bersyukur bisa memilikimu dan menjalani kisah hidupku denganmu. Dan aku tidak mau tau, kau harus menikah denganku!" jelas Jongin yang lebih terdengar seperti memaksa.

"apa ini? Kau sedang melamarku? Dengan cara begini?!" Kyungsoo yang dari tadi hanya menolehkan kepalanya kini ia memiringkan badannya dan memukul dada Jongin berkali-kali.

"enak saja melamar! Ini sudah kewajibanmu. Kau harus dan wajib menikah denganku. Aku tidak akan bertanya 'maukah kau menikah denganku?' karena tentu saja jawabanmu adalah iya!" jawan Jongin tidak mau kalah

"BERSIKAPLAH ROMANTIS, KIM JONGIN BODOH!" teriak Kyungsoo

"berhenti berteriak atau mulutmu akan aku sumbat dengan penisku?" Kata Jongin memperingati

"LIHAT! BEGITU CARAMU MENYURUHKU DIAM?! BENAR-BENAR TIDAK BISA MANIS SEDIKIT!"

Jongin tertawa lalu menarik Kyungsoo untuk tidur dilengannya kemudian mengambil tangan kiri Kyungsoo. "_baby, would you marry me?_" tanya Jongin dengan suaranya yang rendah

"Jongin! Ulang sekali lagi! ambilkan ponselku agar aku bisa merekamnya!" sahut Kyungsoo kesenangan

"ah tidak-tidak. Tidak mau!" tolak Jongin lalu melepaskan genggamannya

"LIHAT! JADI—"

Tiba-tiba Jongin meletakkan kotak cincin yang telah terbuka diatas dadanya. Terlihat ada cincin disana.

"_my love, my dear and my squishy bratty babe.. please spend your life with me. I want you as shit, I love you as damn, and I really need you as hell. Would you marry me?"_

Kyungsoo memasangkan cincin itu dijari manisnya sendiri lalu menutup kotak itu dan menggeser kotak itu dengan tangannya hingga jatuh kebawah.

"wohoo! _I love you too. As usual and as always"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**Haaaiiii~! Gimana nih menurut kalian endingnya? Review-nya dong hehe. Thx a lots buat yang udah review, I really appreciate it! Sampai bertemu di fiksi selanjutnyaaa (kalau ada). Bye^^**


End file.
